Pale
by NyxTheNight
Summary: GaaXOC. Garra has a new neighbor with a bad attitude, a troubled past and she is a total bad ass. Will he be able to help her put what happened in the past in hte past? Will she be able to melt his icy heart? Rating subject to change.
1. I hate the hospital

**A/N: This is my first story and I would really appreciate a little feedback. But, please NO FLAMES!! Lolz, thanks. And BTW…..I don't own naruto…**

**POD**

'Where am I? What's happening?' She thought as she opened her eyes and examined the area around her. At first, all she could see was a bright white light, distantly; she could hear her heart beating in her chest and coming in time with the beats was an annoying beep. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and the room around her became clear. The white paneled walls, the bland curtains, the bed with rails on the sides, the smell of disinfectants. It was a hospital. She sat up slowly and winced slightly as she felt the tape tugging at her skin. She reached down and pulled off the tape gently and pulled the needles out of her body, she them proceeded to pull of all the pads monitoring her vitals, as she pulled off the last one, the machine beside her let out a steady note. She sighed in annoyance and rubbed the skin on the inside of her elbow, wiping away a small drop of blood.

"I hate hospitals." She muttered under her breath as she brushed a few strands of crimson hair out of her face. She looked up at the door as she heard people rushing down the hall and the door banging open. Two nurses burst into the room, only to stop short when they saw her sitting up on the bed, alive and awake.

"Yo-you-you're awake!" The younger of the two stammered out, she was surprised to say the least. The girl rolled her eyes and gave her a look that said 'Thank you captain obvious'. The nurse glared at her and the girl just glared right back. She smirked smugly as the nurse promptly looked away. She fixed her sapphire-blue eyes on the older nurse and tilted her head, rubbing her flat stomach gently.

"I'm hungry; can I have something to eat?" She asked softly, her voice lilting and melodic. The older nurse nodded and smiled at her. _'I hate this kid, she isn't natural.'_ The younger nurse thought, the girl gave her a look that could melt diamonds and scowled at her. "Oh and don't let her back into my room," She said gesturing at the younger woman. "I won't be held responsible for my actions if she pisses me off."

"Of course, I'm going to call your parents and then I'll have someone bring you something to eat." The elder woman smiled at her softly and grabbed the younger nurse's arm and dragged her into the hall. The girl on the bed sighed softly and sat back, closing her eyes. 'What happened, how did I get here?'

_Flashback_

_A sigh escaped her lips ass she looked over her shoulder at her siblings. They had stopped to say goodbye to one of their friends and his younger brother. The Triplets were five years older and they never let her forget that fact. "Hurry up!" She yelled back at them as she tucked her hair behind her ears. The triplets rolled their eyes and looked over that their little sister. She was the odd-ball in the family; everyone else had ebony hair and grey eyes while she had brilliant crimson hair and sapphire blue eyes. You would think that she was adopted at first glance but if you looked a little closer, you could see that, besides coloring, they looked alike._

"_Relax, Anora! We'll be there in a second!" Emily, Trevor and Jared yelled back at her. The two standing with them rolled their eyes and chuckled softly; the older of the two smiled at Emily and shook his head slightly. _

"_Sorry guys, I have to get home, see you tomorrow." He said, Emily nodded and smiled back. Unknown to them, Anora had started off again, muttering under her breath about 'stupid siblings'._

"_Bye Itachi, Sasuke." She said softly before kissing him on the cheek, causing him to turn as red as a tomato. The boys burst out laughing and patted him on the back._

_End Flashback_

Anora remembered that she had turned the corner and that she could see her house at the end of the street. Then she remembered someone grabbing her around the waist and clamping a foul smelling cloth over her mouth and nose. Then all she could remember was darkness.

"Miss, are you awake? I have your food." Anora opened her eyes and looked over at the elderly man carrying a tray of hospital food. She scrunched up her nose and glared at it. _'I hate hospital food, but at least its better then nothing.' _She looked at the man and smiled brightly.

"Thank you." She said softly as he placed the food in front of her. She sat up and smoothed out the sheets slightly. The man smiled at her and the wrinkled skin around his eyes creased slightly.

"You're welcome miss." He said before stepping out into the hall. Anora bit her lip for a moment before shrugging and digging into the food.

* * *

Emily rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath as she got up off the couch and out her hand on the phone. She glared at Trevor and he just looked up from his sketch pad and glared right back. "It's not a sin to pick up the phone ya' know." She snapped at him.

"Yes it is." He shot back. She stuck out her tongue and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Deveraux residence. May I ask who is calling?" She jumped up onto the counter and rested one hand on the marble.

"Hello, my name is Martha; may I speak with your mother please?" The voice on the other end asked.

"She is busy at the moment, can I take a message?" Emily pulled the pencil out of her brother's hand and grabbed a pad of paper off the counter.

"Tell her it's Martha Stevens calling from the hospital, it's about Anora." Emily perked up at that, Trevor and Jared, who had just walked into the room, saw the hopeful expression on her face and grew curious.

"What about Anora?" She asked quickly.

"She's awake." Was the simple answer, Emily's eyes widened and the phone slipped out of her numb fingers, it dropped to the counter and the boys winced when it struck the marble.

"What's wrong, Em?" Trevor asked as he picked up the phone and hung it back up.

"It's Anora, the hospital called and…and." Emily trailed off; Jared sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"And what sis, what is it?" He asked softly

"They said she was awake." She finished slowly.

"What!?" The boys shouted at the top of their lungs just as their parents walked into the kitchen.

"What are you two yelling at, and why does your sister look like she just got punched in the gut?" Their father, Simon, asked in his deep, rich voice. Even in their late thirties, the two still had their looks, but they had a little more grey in their hair ever since Anora was put in the hospital. Simon was a very hansom man with his broad shoulders and trim figure; he made it hard for the ladies at his work to concentrate. Their mother, Silvia, looked like a model in a simple pair of jeans and a white tee-shirt; she still had an hourglass figure even after four kids. Her skin was lightly tanned for hours of working in her gardens. She had her long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail and she hardly ever wore make-up.

"Are you going to tell us or what?" She asked as she put the bag of groceries on the counter and began to put things away.

"Anora is awake!" the triplets shouted at the same time. Silvia's eyes widened and she dropped the loaf of bread that she had been holding.

_Flashback_

_"It's alright baby, mommy's here. Please be ok, please." Silvia whispered as she gently held her youngest child's hand. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. It was heartbreaking seeing a five-year-old girl lying on a hospital bed, barely holding onto life. Anora had been missing for close to a week when she was found in a field not too far from her home, she was beaten and bruised. Both her arms had been broken and she had a few fractured ribs, but what really took the cake was her back, it was cut in many places and where the skin was still intact, it was black and blue from the bruises. It seemed that she had been tortured while she had been missing._

_"What kind of person would do that kind of thing to a little girl?" Silvia looked at the door for a moment when this was said._

_"I don't know, but I hope that they find the sick bastard and make him pay." Another voice said._

_"Poor girl, I really hope she makes it. Last I heard, she was in a pretty serious condition." The first voice said as a pair of nurses walked by the open door and down the hall._

_"She is going to be just fine, love, you'll see."Simon said softly as he put his hands on her shoulders. Silvia nodded slightly and leaned back into his embrace, wiping away a few stray tears._

_"I hope you're right." She whispered under her breath as she looked at her daughter._

_End Flashback_

Emily closed her hand over the pendant around her neck, absently running her fingers over the ebony gem set in the silver. She gently traced the carving of a panther around the gem and closed her eyes. _'This was Anora's favorite necklace' _She thought _'I got her to let me borrow it on the day she disapeared, I haven't taken it off since. Even though it has been almost two years.'_

**A/N: Sooo? How was it? Please R&R! If you do I will give you a cookie!! A really, really big cookie. Anywho, laterz. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Suprise!

* * *

Heyys! It's me peoples! Well I hope you like this next chapter, it's a little short but I have been really busy with school. Oh And btw, I own nothing, not matter how much I whish I did.

~POD~

* * *

Anora sighed and rubbed her temples gently, there were some days when she wished that she wasn't physic. _'Hmmm, what shall I get?'_ _'I don't like needles'_ and _'She is such a bitch, where did she get the idea that she could flirt with my husband with me standing right there,'_ were only the last few in a long line of thoughts that she had been picking up. After close to two years of silence, the rush of sound, both physical and mental, was taking its toll on her. _'I wish I had my pendant, and then I could tone things down a little bit.'_ She thought with a wiry smile. _'I really hope that Emily still has it, I don't know what I would do without it.'_ She shrugged and walked over to the bathroom; she hopped up onto the stool and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a little longer and she looked a little bit older but, other then that she was exactly the same as she was before. Anora grabbed the brush off of the counter and ran it through her hair in an attempt to get all the knots out of it. After a few minutes, she gave up and just settled for running her fingers through it. She stepped out of the bathroom with a sight and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a shock of spiky blonde hair. Anora smiled wickedly and bent her knees slightly, prepared to leap.

"Oh Naru-tard!" She sang out, the blonde turned around just as a streak of red and blue launched itself at him and tackled him to the ground. "I missed you Naru-tard, did you miss me too?" She asked as she sat on his chest, smiling down at him.

"Anora-chan!!! Of course I missed you, we all did, even Sasuke-teme." The blonde exclaimed, Anora clamped her hands down on her ears and sent him a death glare.

"Not so loud! God you are suck a baka! Do you want to get kicked out of the hospital?" She snapped at him as she smacked him in the chest.

"Gomen, Anora-chan." He said as he smiled up at her sheepishly. Anora rolled her eyes and stood up before helping him up as well.

"You better be sorry." She muttered as she climbed up onto the hospital bed, she looked back at him as he climbed up beside her. "Is there anyone else with you?" She asked curiously as he lay back onto the bed.

"Not today, Hinata-chan was supposed to come with me but her dad said she couldn't." Naruto said sadly before he sighed and looked over at her. _'I really wish he dad would let her play with me, I really like her, and she is always so nice to me. But I don't know why she keeps turning red whenever I talk to her or give her a hug.'_ Anora rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Hey, did you bring any cards with you? I'm bored." She asked '_He is such a baka; he should have noticed that she likes him too, she always has._' She thought as Naruto gave her a foxy, shit-eating grin and pulled out a deck of cards.

"You know I did, I always have some cards with me. Oh! And before I forget, you left your tarot cards with me before…you know….I brought them with me." He said as he pulled out two decks of cards, one larger then the other. He handed her the larger deck of cards and put the smaller deck on the bed in front of him. Anora looked down at the cards in her hands for a moment before looking up and smiling at the blue-eyed blonde.

"Thanks Naruto." She said as she shuffled the cards absently.

* * *

Naruto peered at Anora over the top his cards and narrowed his eyes slightly; she sent him a glare and looked down at her cards for a moment. "Will you just hurry up already, Naru-tard!"

"Hey!! I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" he said before looking at his cards and pouting. Anora giggled and rolled her eyes

"Whatever you say Naru-tard." She said with a snicker. He glared at her.

"Fine, do you have any twos?" he asked

"Hmmmm, Go Fish!" She said with a laugh before looking down at her cards and ignoring his grumbling. _'Stupid physic, she better not be in my head and she better not be cheating.' _"Don't worry, I'm not cheating, but I am in your head none the less."

"Well you better get out of there before I sick the psychotic fox on you." He growled out. She just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I need my pendant to be able to do that, I still can't control it completely yet." She answered. "Do you have any fours?" She asked, he simply glared at her as he handed over his four. "Ha! I win again!"

"Why do you always win?" He whined as she giggled, her laughter stopped short however _'She's awake! I can't believe it! My baby sister is back!'_ Anora smiled faintly before she focused on a different mind. _'This is perfect! She is alright and I get a new person to annoy besides Emily.'_ She frowned at this. _'She is going to get a rude awakening on the first day of school, I'll make sure of that even if it's that last thing I do.' _Anora simply looked scare of this. She screeched and dove behind Naruto, peeking over his shoulder.

"Hide me!" She whispered desperately just as the door slammed open and three streaks of black came rushing into the room, she pouted as she was pulled out from behind the loud blonde and into three separate bear hugs. "Guys Ne-eed air!" She gasped out before she was released and put down onto the bed.

"Sorry sis, but we're glad you're ok, we really missed you." Emily said softly as she ruffled her sister's hair. Anora the offending hand away and glare at her sister.

"Jeeze, lighten up would ya." Trevor said with a smirk. "You aren't going to be at the same school as us anymore so we won't be there to get you out of trouble." She turned her glare onto him and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Hey Anora, I have something for you." Emily said as she reached up and unclasped the silver chain hanging around her neck, she pulled the ends of the chain in front of her and looked down at the ebony jewel set in the silver pendant. Her eyes wandered over the design of a panther that was carved into the silver around the jewel. Anora's eyes widened for a moment as she looked at it before she launched herself at her sister.

"You kept it! Thank you!" she said softly. Emily scoffed.

"Of course I kept it; I know how much it means to you and I would never get rid of it." She said as she fastened the chain around Anora's neck and smiled down at her baby sister.

* * *

Yes I know, there is no Gaara in this chapter, but I promise he will be in the next chapter. Anyways R&R and I will make Gaara give you a cookie

Gaara: *Glares* I will not cive them cookies.

POD: Oh, yes you will. I am the writer here and I can make you do whatever I want.

Gaara: I hate you


	3. Last day

_**Heyy everybody! It's me, I know you are all thinking Wtf?! Princess updated. I made this chapter a little bit longer then normal to make up for it though. Hope you enjoy.**_

**_Btw: I own nothing, just Anora and the plotline, and I added another two OC's that you will see a few times in later chapters._**__

* * *

_**BEEP-BEEP-BE-CLICK**_

"Stupid Fucking god damned piece of shit." Anora grumbled under her breath as she pulled the covers over her head and snuggled into the warmth of her sheets.

_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-CRUNCH**_

"I'm up already!" Anora muttered as she threw the covers off of herself and set her feet on the floor. A wiry smiled spread over her lips as she looked over to the pile of plastics and electronics that used to be her clock. "Third one this month, damn, Anko is gonna' have a bitch-fit about this." Anora shook her head sadly as she finally got up out of her bed and walked over to her bathroom. Stripping off her black shorts and red tank, she turned on the warm water and waited for the bathroom to steam up before slipping under the spray. Anora grabbed the bottle of strawberry scented shampoo and squirted some into her hand; she lathered it into her hair and rinsed it out quickly. She grabbed the bottle of the same scented conditioner and repeated the process, massaging in a little bit of vanilla scented body wash as she let the conditioner set. After rinsing off, she shut off the water and grabbed a fluffy black towel and wrapped it around her body tightly. Anora grabbed a smaller towel off the same rack and used it to dry her hair before brushing it and weaving it into a tight braid; she grabbed a black hair elastic to tie it before tying a black ribbon around the whole thing. Walking out of the steamy room, she grabbed a pair of black-lace booty shorts and a matching bra out of her dresser as she passed it. She allowed herself a smile for a moment but it was short lived as her aunt took this opportunity to burst her little bubble of peace.

"Anora! Get your skinny ass down here, your breakfast is ready" She yelled up the stairs, a laugh in her voice, she knew how much Anora hated getting up in the mornings, and her even greater hatred of school.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your socks on, I'll be down in a minute, you crazy bitch." Anora muttered the last part under her breath so Anko wouldn't hear her.

"I heard that, you better take that back or I won't let you use my bike for a week!" The older woman yelled up the stairs _'Damn it! How the hell does she always know?' _Anora asked herself silently before shaking her head and slipping on her bra and panties. She looked over at the uniform that her school had given her a few weeks ago, the uniform was mandatory and Anora had just about blown a gasket at that fact. _'Oh well,'_ She thought _'At least my version is better then the original.'_ Less then an hour later, Anora had run home and promptly modified it to suit her tastes. It was originally supposed to be a plain white, short sleeved dress shirt and a red plaid skirt. Anora's version was built off of that, she had just added a few straps and chains to the skirt and added a black fishnet top under the shirt and a tight black vest overtop of the shirt. She always left the top few buttons open and she totally ditched the tie. Anora grabbed it off the hanger and slipped it on, throwing on a pair of knee-length shorts under it as an afterthought. She snatched her i-pod off her desk and slipped it into a pocked on her vest before slipping on a pair of socks and raced down to the kitchen.

"What took you so long girl, it was getting cold." Anko said as she guzzled the cup of coffee that she definitely didn't need. She slid the plate of French toast over to Anora as she sat down, the chains on her skirt clinking together slightly. Anora looked at it and shook her head sadly.

"Thanks Anko." She muttered _'I don't even think that it legal, let alone eatable.'_ She added in her mind. She looked up at the clock and blanched. "Shit! I'm gonna' be late!" She let out a string of expletives under her breath as she grabbed her black and white converse and slipped them on quickly.

"Slow down girl! I'll take you on my bike; I have to go by there anyways." Anko said as she walked past the redhead, giving her a wicked smile over her shoulder. Anora let out a hissed 'Yes!' and ran into the garage, grabbing her bag as she passed it. Anko laughed softly from her bike as she watched Anora put on her black leather jacket as quick as she could before grabbing her helmet and slipping it on over her head_. 'Thank god I decided to wear shorts under this today'_ Anora thought as she put on her bag and jumped onto the bike behind her aunt.

"Hold on tight bright-eyes!" Anko told her before gunning the engine and speeding down the street, Anora managed to wrap her arms around Anko's waist just in time. They sped past cars, weaving through traffic as if the cars were standing still. She laughed softly, a bell-like sound, but the wind caught it as soon as it passed her lips and blew it away. They stopped in front of the school in a squeal of tires and the sound of laughter, every pair of eyes fixed on them as Anora got off the bike and handed her helmet back to Anko. She took off the jacket and draped it over her arm as she stepped back from the bike; she gave Anko a smile as he aunt tucked the helmet into a compartment under the back of the seat.

"Thanks for the ride Anko, I'm gonna walk home today so you don't have to pick me up." She said softly as she adjusted the jacket slightly.

"Whatever, I have to work late today anyways so I wouldn't be able to pick you up even if you weren't going to walk." Anko replied with a shrug as she restarted the bike. "See ya' later, babes!"

"Bye bye Death Berry!" Anora called out as she stepped up onto the curb, laughing off the glare sent her way. Anko drove off, muttering something about 'I hate that name and that girl.' "Love you too Anko!!" she called as she turned onto the street, Anko made a rude gesture over her shoulder before turning the corner and out of sight. Anora just laughed softly before turning around, feeling the eyes on her back, and glaring at the group of people standing behind her. She crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly, her eyes blazing "The hell are you fuckers looking at?" She growled out, her voice laced with ice.

"Nothing special, just a slutty little bitch with temper issues." A platinum blonde girl said with a sneer, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear her. Anora fixed her with a glare, and the expression 'If looks could kill' came to mind.

"Look whose talking you fucking skank." Anora said sarcastically "You can go back to your job on the corner, you cheap whore."

"How dare you! Do you know who I am?!" She screamed at Anora, her hands shaking in rage.

"Yep, you are some trashy little slut who calls herself Bella Jones." Anora replied with a wiry smile that turned into a full-blown grin when she saw the expression on Bella's face.

"You little bitch!" Bella screamed at her as she stepped forward and pulled back her hand to slap Anora across the face. Anora chucked under her breath as her hand lashed out and grabbed Bella's wrist in a bruising grip.

"I don't think that was a very good idea." She said coldly as she twisted Bella's wrist and forced her arm behind her back."You really don't want to mess with me bitch," Anora whispered in her ear as she forced her arm higher, eliciting a whimper of pain from the blonde "If you piss me off, I will kill you, and no one will ever find enough of your body to be able to identify you." Bella let out a pained gasp as Anora wrenched her wrist sharply before pushing her away, causing her to fall to the pavement. She grabbed her abused wrist as she turned and gave the red-head a fearful look. "Do you get it slut?" Said red-head said as she crossed her arms. The blonde could only nod before she scrambled up and ran into the school, her friends rushing in after her.

"What is going on here?" Came a shrill voice as an elderly woman made her way through the crowd to stand in front of Anora, she examined the redhead, noting the smile turning up the corner of her lips, Anora smiling was never a good thing. "What have you done this time Miss Cahors?" She asked as Anora gave her an innocent look.

"Nothing that wasn't deserved." She said with a shrug as she grabbed her bag and looked at the crowd gathered around her. "You best get out of my way." She said, but it was more of an order then a suggestion. Anora walked out of the ring of people, she looked at them over her shoulder and shot them a smirk. "Oh, by the way, I'm not going to have to deal with you dumbasses anymore. Life is sweet." She walked off after saying this, but stopped short as a younger girl spoke up, she was the only person in the school that wasn't afraid of Anora.

"You're moving." She said softly, Anora gave her a small smirk, nothing more then a slight upturn of her lips.

"Don't worry, Kalia, you can come and visit me anytime you want." Anora said, the younger girl nodded slightly as she put on a brave face. Anora slipped into the school and walked into her homeroom for the very last time_. 'I wonder how much trouble I can get in today, since it's my last day I think it would be a good excuse to make everyone's life a living hell.' _

* * *

**_Hello peoples, I would greatly appreciate if you R&R, please, please! Well anyways, I know I promised that Gaara would be in this chapter but I looked back at it and edited it a bit because I thought that I was rushing it a little bit, but her will be in the next chapter for sure._**

**_Anyways, Ja'ne peoples_**

**_~POD~_**


	4. Moving back

**Hello peoples! I'm back, I have an update for you this holiday season, why dont you all wish me a merry christmas by reading this.**

**The song I used is Fences By Paramore**

**Anywho, I don't own Naruto, Gaara or any of the other characters from that show. No matter how much I wish I did.**

**~POD~**

* * *

Anora sat in the passenger seat of the moving van silently, gazing out the window and using her I-pod to drown out Anko's constant chatter. She looked over to her aunt and smirked slightly as she turned up the music, singing along under her breath, growing progressively louder with each word.

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
there are people looking through  
the window in the door they know exactly what we're here for_

Anko looked over at her niece and rolled her eyes, she chuckled under her breath as she focused on the road.

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
you'd rather be._

'_Why the hell not'_ Anko thought as she added her voice to the song, twisting in a complicated harmony with the younger woman.

_  
You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

Anora looked over at her aunt and gave her a smile as he continued to sing,

_and it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

_If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
you'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back  
because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
with every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in.  
Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said let's see you walk it_

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this, big talking  
So now let's see you walk it  
I said let's see you walk it_

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

Her voice trailed off and she smiled softly as she pulled out her headphones to talk to her aunt. "I don't know why you always want to start singing all of a sudden." Anora rolled her eyes and gave her a wiry smile.

"You shouldn't be talking; I do recall that you were singing along with me." She said with a small smirk. Anko ignored her and she decided to look back out the window, her fingers absently tracing the love Kanji that she had tattooed on the inside of her right wrist in memory of her family. She sighed softly as she remembered that she was the only one who survived, she was sleeping over at a friend's house the night that a group of men broke in and killed her family in cold blood, and she had only just turned 10.

"I miss them too kiddo." Anko said softly as she glanced over at the silent teen, Anora gave her a brief smile as she remembered the first day back to school after the funeral, when nobody else knew about what happened to her family.

_Flashback_

_Anora wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before smiling weakly, the girl reflected in the mirror looked normal, considering that she had just lost her family. A sigh escaped her lips as she straightened her black skirt and walked out the door for the last time, she wouldn't be coming back to that house after today, Anko was moving her from Kohona to Tokyo, thinking that it would be best. _

_"I miss them so much." She whispered under her breath as she walked into the school, not noticing the strange looks she was getting. She barely noticed the thoughts and whispers of the students around her_

"_Why is she wearing black? Isn't she normally wearing white or really bright colors?" Anora looked at the source of the voice for a moment before shaking her head and walking past. _

_"Look what we have here girls?" Anora looked up sharply and sent the girl in front of her a glare._

_"What do you want Ino?" Anora asked softly as she crossed her arms. The Blonde smirked at her and looked over her shoulder at her friends for a second._

_"Let's see, nothing, just making sure that the little Emo girl here stays in her place." Ino said in a sugary sweet voice that made Anora want to gag._

_"Just go away Ino-pig; I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now." Anora said softly as she felt tears building up behind her eyes._

"_Oh look, is the little Emo going to cry?" Ino asked with a laugh "Why don't you just run home and cry to you mommy." Anora sucked in a sharp breath and gave Ino a glare that could melt diamonds. _

"_Shut up," She said coldly "You have no idea what I have just been through so why don't you shut you mouth and run along." She snapped before pushing past the blonde and running out into the yard. "Why did you have to die?" She asked to herself as she sat on one of the swings. Anora wiped away a few stray tears and sighed softly. "Why did you have to leave me?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes._

"_Notice me, take my hand, Why carry on without me _

_Every time I try to fly, I fall, Without my wings, I feel so small I guess I need you, And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me, I guess I need you, _

_I make believe that you are here, It's the only way I see clear, what have I done you seem to move on easy _

_And every time I try to fly, I fall, Without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you, And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me, I guess I need you,_

_I may have made it rain, Please forgive me, my weakness caused you pain and this song's my story _

_And every time I try to fly, I fall, Without my wings, I feel so small, I guess I need you, And every time I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me, I guess I need you" Anora poured all her pain and grief into the song, Her vision was blurry when she opened her eyes and she noticed that her cheeks were wet. Biting her lip, she wiped away her tears before standing up and walking back into the school, oblivious to the audience for her little song. _

_"I wonder why she was so sad." Ino asked herself as she watched the other girl._

_End Flashback _

"Anora, I have something to tell you." Anko said as she pulled off of the highway and onto a small street with beautiful houses on either side.

"What is it?" Anora's eyes flickered over to her aunt for a moment before she looked back out the window.

"Do you remember your Godmother, Tsunade?" Anko asked softly.

"Yeah, why?" Was Anora's reply.

"She is the principal of your new school." Anko said with a wicked smirk

"Oh, hell no!" Anora screamed "Please tell me you're kidding! That bitch is going to be on my ass all fucking year." She grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the windshield.

"Sorry kid, it's the truth, you better get used to it fast." Anko said as they pulled into the driveway of a beautiful three story house. "Oh, we're here." She said, Anora rolled her eyes and gave her a look that said 'Thank you captain obvious'.

* * *

"Guys! Get your asses down here! The new neighbors are here." Temari yelled up the stairs before turning to the floor length mirror by the door to fix her outfit. Black skinny jeans and converse with a black belly-tank under an off the shoulder purple top that was a few inches shorter then the tank. She reached up behind her to fix the blonde hair that was up in four bushy ponytails on the back of her head. Temari looked over her shoulder as she heard the stair creak to see her brother Kankuro walking down the stairs wearing a pair of black jeans with chains and a black tee-shirt under a back hoodie that had a picture of a bloody puppet on the front. Her yawned and ran his fingers through his messy brown hair as he stood next to his sister.

"I really hope it's a hot chick!" He said, only to get punched in the back of the head by Temari. "The hell was that for?!" he screamed at her, she was glaring daggers at him as she clenched her fist.

"Pervert." She muttered under her breath before she caught sight of her youngest brother. He was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans with chains attached to the pockets and a tight black shirt that had 'The voices in my head think you have problems' written on it under a black jacket. His messy, blood red hair looked like he had just woken up, but the black rings around his eyes proved otherwise. Just under the fringe of his bangs you could see a love Kanji tattooed on his forehead. He turned his cold jade eyes on his sister and glared at her.

"Remind me again why I have to do this?" He asked, his voice was rich and husky, and incredibly sexy but it was laced with ice. "Better yet, remind me again why I shouldn't kill you for making me do this?"

"One, because I'm your sister and two, you need to be a little more social." Temari said with a smile as she stepped out the door, unaffected by the death glare being sent her way. She looked over her shoulder at the two males "You guys coming?" she asked. They nodded slightly and walked out after her.

* * *

**Well? How was it. R&R please. Think of that as a christmas present to me. Hope you liked it.**

**Laterz **

**~Princess~**


End file.
